Hinges of various configuration have long been used to join members so as to permit them to move relative to one another. The particular configuration of hinge will depend upon the application. In a simple hinge, two members are supported so as to pivot, relative to one another, about an axis, typically defined by a pin associated with the hinge. Dual action, or other multiple action hinges include a number of pivot axes and provide for a more complex motion between two or more members. For example, dual action hinges are utilized on some vehicular doors and gates to provide a tightly sealed closure; and in such applications, the dual action hinges permit complex motion to take place between the door or gate and the vehicle thereby allowing latching and sealing to occur. Multiple action hinges utilized in vehicular applications are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,713,862; 3,647,257 and 2,893,727. One particular application for dual action hinges is in securing rear cargo doors on minivans, and such hinges have previously been fabricated from welded-together sheet steel stock.
Any hinge utilized to attach a door or gate to a motor vehicle should have sufficiently high strength so as to prevent opening, and possible loss of the door, in a collision. It is further desirable that any such hinge be fairly light in weight and that the cost and labor associated with its fabrication and installation be relatively low. Heretofore employed welded hinges have been found, in some instances, to be prone to failure; additionally, the welding process involves a number of steps and the use of specialized equipment. Therefore, there is a need for a low cost, high strength, dual action hinge of the type which may be utilized for affixing doors, and gates to motor vehicles.
The present invention provides a simple, high strength, dual action hinge which is ideally suited for vehicular applications. The hinge includes a monolithic, formed metal member together with relatively simple, thin, sheet metal plates. The hinge of the present invention is of a simple design and is easy to fabricate employing relatively low cost materials. The hinge provides a high degree of strength so as to give a long service life and a high degree of safety in a crash. These and other advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the drawings, discussion and description which follow.